


paint me your dreams

by tightropeofhope



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Graffiti, Light Angst, M/M, Meet-Cute, POV Louis, Painter Harry, Painter Louis, Sad Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tightropeofhope/pseuds/tightropeofhope
Summary: How fitting. A lonely piece for a lonely man.—•—Louis paints on walls when he's sad. Then someone paints with him.





	paint me your dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leyla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyla/gifts).



> this was supposed to be one of those 3 sentence fic things but as u can tell, i did not do that. sorry leyla for taking so long with this sjhdfgdjfh. this was made today, in a short space of time w as much editing as i could do im sorry khdsfg
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc., are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Life was shit. Not that life wasn’t always shit but today took the proverbial cake. The only thing keeping him afloat was the moon’s comforting glow and knowing that today was his day to go out to ruin the newly painted wall. Well, not ruin exactly because Louis liked to think that putting art on something wouldn’t taint it. Actually, they painted over his art and Louis called that a fucking travesty. It was one of his best pieces yet and it was gone in a single paint job.

Louis pulled the hood of his jacket over his head and slinked down the alley where most of his work remained. The moon stared silently at him, only offering her soft glow to light his way down the street. She was more accepting than any human he had known and she became a close confidant, a second comfort to him after painting.

He finally found the empty space where previous art was painted over and opened his bag to grab the dark blue spray paint first, not really knowing what he would make yet, but placing the mask over his face anyway. Louis worked for a couple of hours, mindlessly creating an image beneath his stained fingers while the moon made him feel like he wasn’t alone during the night. He wasn’t particularly feeling the creative spark so when he stepped back, he looked at his somewhat finished work and pursed his lips. It was ~~boring~~ simple, just a silhouette of a man sitting on a bench in the rain. Well, so much for trying to live up to his last one.

How fitting. A lonely piece for a lonely man.

He shoved the mask off his face and jammed the spray paint cans back in his bag before he left to go home, mind still not at ease.

 

* * *

 

It had been a week since he last saw his work and Louis was ready to paint something over it. He hurriedly shoved his supplies in his bag, kissing his mum’s cheek before he headed out.

By the time he got there, something was different. Usually when someone else spray painted something, they don’t add to the original’s work. But look at him now, standing in the cool night with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

Besides his silhouette stood a man holding an umbrella over it. Louis’ mouth twitched; it was cute, really cute because someone took their time to save his silhouette from his self imposed rain.

Louis bit the inside of his lip. He didn’t want to ruin the painting but he had to do _something_ to show that he saw it and didn't hate it.

So he grabbed his paints and started working, painting the dark sky a bright blue, carefully making the umbrella disappear and exchanging it for a bouquet of flowers. He even redrew his silhouette, making him look up at the stranger, a smile on his lips. It took work because he didn’t want to mess up the other person’s addition, but when the moon starting saying her goodbyes, Louis stepped back and smiled.

 

* * *

 

It went on for weeks, this exchange of sorts, and over the course of it all Louis had learned that the other person had a penchant for painting flowers and the colour pink. It was endearing, how this faceless person could make him smile when everything felt like it was crumbling in his hands.

Today wasn’t his day to paint, so he had no reason to stand outside the alleyway where their work laid. But Louis’ missed the last bus and the fucking weather was shit and Louis was drenched and not having it. Trying to find shelter was useless, so there he was, drenched in water, probably on the verge of catching a cold, but still running home when he bumped into a taller man. They stumbled, but righted themselves quickly. 

“Oomf,” the other man said, still managing to hold his umbrella upright. Louis blinked and looked up, seeing wide, green eyes staring down at him.

Louis' face scrunched up into an annoyed look, hating how this day got worse. He sighed, rubbing his hands together anxiously. “Sorry, mate, didn’t see you.”

The cute guy shrugged the bit his plush bottom lip and Louis was fucking floored. He managed to bump into one of the prettiest guys he had ever seen and he looked like a drenched rat. Honestly, he didn't know whether to scream at the injustice of it all or thank someone for the chance to meet him. “It’s okay. It happens. ’m Harry,” he introduced himself and moved so that they both were under the umbrella, rain now blurring his vision anymore.

“Louis,” he replied, smiling.

“Do you wanna share my umbrella?” Harry asked, fixing his short curls absentmindedly and Louis’ eyes tracked the movement because he was so fucking pretty and how could anyone not stare at him.

Louis' eyes snapped back to green ones and he giggled a bit, wiping the rain from messed up hair.  “It’s a bit late for me, mate. I’m soaked.”

Harry grinned at him and, oh, he had _dimples_. “It’s never too late for one, Louis. I usually like the rain, but it was my turn to paint— I mean,” he fumbled over his words and Louis’ eyes widened. “Not my turn. I could paint whenever.”

“Harry,” Louis said and his heart grew in his chest because this gorgeous man could be the man who drew pretty flowers over everything and Louis had never been more endeared in his life. “You’re the one who painting with me?”

Harry, who was looking down, red faced and biting those lips again, looked up and gaped. “Louis? Are you?” He didn’t seem to finish his question, but Louis got what he was saying.

His eyes crinkled as he laughed. “I’ve never met another graffiti artist who’s as in love with pink as you are.”

Harry threw his arms around him, not minding that he was getting wet in the process and Louis wrapped his arms around him and breathed.

Life was shit, but at least there were people like Harry to lessen burden of going through it alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Send me prompts on my [tumblr](http://tightropeofhope.tumblr.com/) if you want!! It's also rebloggable on [this](http://tightropeofhope.tumblr.com/post/165143162871/paint-me-your-dreams-by-tightropeofhope-1k) post here too !!


End file.
